juggalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Miracles
Miracles is a song written by Insane Clown Posse and Mike E. Clark for the duo's 2009 album Bang! Pow! Boom!. A music video was produced for the 2010 reissue of the album, dubbed the "Nuclear Edition". The song's lyrics focus on the extraordinary events experienced by humans in daily life which are not well acknowledged. Music and lyrics The lyrics of "Miracles" focus on the extraordinary events humans experience in life which often go unacknowledged, and encourages listeners to take time to look at the world and reevaluate their life. According to band member Violent J, "What's a shame is how people walk around blind to it all. They lost their spirit about everything. If you can’t even see the miracle in animals, then you must have never truly loved a pet." Violent J defends the group's use of the term miracles in the song. "We’ve always thought word meant something fuckin’ amazing and incredible, ... a special, awesome event, ... a great, wonderful thing." Violent J also states that the lyrics discuss "things ... that may not be actual miracles. They may have scientific facts explaining them away. But nonetheless, these things are still incredible ... and they should be appreciated." The lyrics focus on introspective themes which are considered to be uncommon in Insane Clown Posse's music; however, Violent J states that these themes are important in the duo's work, and reveal their depth. In response to accusations that the group has changed its style and gone soft, Violent J calls the song "classic ICP," noting that the group has always included one or two deep and meaningful songs on every album, and that this is just the first time that they've created a video for one of those songs. The song's music is built around an ascending synthesizer melody, and climaxes with an electric guitar solo performed by Mike E. Clark, and beatboxing by Shaggy 2 Dope. Music video The music video for the song debuted on April 6, 2010, as part of the "Nuclear Edition" reissue of Bang! Pow! Boom!. The video's green screen sequences were directed by Paul Andresen. Post-production was completed in Michigan. The video has received over a million views on YouTube. On April 17, Saturday Night Live aired a sketch which parodied the "Miracles" music video. In the sketch, fictional personalities DJ Supersoak and Lil' Blaster debuted a fictional music video by the Thrilla Killa Klownz called "Magical Mysteries" as part of the Under Underground Records' "Underground Rock Minute". In the fictional video, Ryan Phillippe and Bobby Moynihan rap about things such as "where the sun hides at night" and blankets. Saturday Night Live had previously parodied Psychopathic Records in 2009. Insane Clown Posse called the "Miracles" parody "a huge honor". Violent J called the parody "off the hook hilarious." Shaggy 2 Dope noted that Coolio had reacted unfavorably towards "Amish Paradise", "Weird Al" Yankovic's parody of the rapper's song "Gangsta's Paradise", and stated "If Weird Al wanted to do one of our songs, I’d be like, 'Hell yeah.' To me, it's the same thing with Saturday Night Live." Reception The Detroit News music critic Adam Graham disliked the song, writing that "hearing this song makes you wish ICP would stick to serial killing". Slate writer Jonah Weiner praised the song's music, but panned its lyrics. The A.V. Club writer Nathan Rabin described the song as "fucking insane". James Montgomery described the music video as "a psychedelic special effects extravaganza that is sometimes really literal ... and sometimes just confusing." The Orion gave the video a "thumbs up" rating, writing "We also have wondered how magnets work." Joseph Bruce has responded to the criticism, saying that Insane Clown Posse has always been faced with ridicule, and that he feels that the mainstream media does not understand the meaning of song. References External links *YouTube Category:Songs